la maldicion del tails doll
by sonifan
Summary: Sonic compra inocentemente un robot para su aniversario, lo que no sabe es que este muñeco esta maldito! un fic corto de terror completo
1. Chapter 1

Tails Doll

Hola este es un fic sobre la leyenda del Tails doll tal vez no la conocen si no la conocen investiguen en Internet esta interesante si no saben de ella puede que no le entiendan a este fic, además esta historia esta basada en un cuento de uno de mis autores de libros favoritos

Una noche fúnebre todo el día estuvo nublado incluso desde varias semanas atrás el clima no cambiaba los relámpagos se veían cada ves mas y mas cercanos y en la ventana en la gran oscuridad cuando un rayo iluminaba juraban poder ver la silueta de un zorrito con dos colas… pero este con una antena en la cabeza, Sonic desde hace tiempo era novio de shadow, a Sonic le gustaba consentir a su amado, por eso le compraba regalitos como cosas dark y esas tonterías, nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria por completo cuando compro una figurita adorable era un robot pequeño que consiguió en una tienda mientras caminaba, lo extraño es que nunca había visto esa tienda además el vendedor parecía un zombi tenia un aspecto fúnebre, a Sonic le gusto un robot que le recordó a su viejo amigo tails muerto desde tiempo atrás, lo compro y planeo darlo como regalo de aniversario, venia en una cajita de madera, adentro venia una inscripción que decía: Usted esta condenado a morir este muñeco contiene un espíritu que no pudo morir en paz, de ahora en adelante su vida será un infierno

Vaya estupidez, solo espero que a Shadow le guste- dijo Sonic, mientras dejaba el muñequito en la mesa de la cocina y caminaba hacia la sala para sentarse en el sofá

En ese momento sonó el teléfono era Amy que quería ver una película con Sonic

-Vamos Sonic somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo además hoy hay un estreno

-tengo que prepararme mañana es mi aniversario y debo estar muy lindo- contesto el erizo azul

Mientras Sonic y Amy conversaban se escucho un sonido en la cocina, el muñequito había caído de la mesa, cosa que era muy raro ya que Sonic lo había dejado en el centro

Bueno tengo que colgar Amy algo se cayo y estoy un poco ocupado, será para otra ocasión si?

-Ya que- dijo la eriza rosa

Sonic se dirigió a la cocina, no encontraba el muñequito y se fue al baño a comenzar a llenar la bañera, pero en ese momento se escucho como si alguien estuviera abriendo los cajones de la alacena, el erizo por un segundo recordó la maldición, después comenzó a reír ya que ese pensamiento era bastante entupido, fue a la cocina y todo estaba en orden definitivamente su mente estaba jugando con el … escucho unos pasos detrás de el, el erizo volteo pero no vio nada se agacho para ver si podía encontrar el muñequito metió su mano debajo del refrigerador y sintió un gran dolor comenzó a jalar y era un cuchillo, lo extraño era que lo había dejado en la mesa junto al muñeco, volvió a meter la mano y encontró al muñeco…

-vaya encontrarlo me a dado trabajo

Comenzó a escuchar como el agua se tiraba de la tina y dejo de nuevo al muñeco en la mesa otra ves y el cuchillo en un cajón…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2… EL MUÑECO COBRA VIDA

Cuando Sonic llego al baño miro como su dedo estaba sangrando, la herida del cuchillo no fue muy profunda pero aun así le dolía un poco, chupo la sangre de su dedo y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del baño volvió a escuchar como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en los cajones esta ves se movió muy silenciosamente, llego a la cocina no se asomo por que en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió su piel, lo que vio fue la sombra del muñequito, estaba volando, a Sonic casi le da un infarto, después se escucho como se cerro el cajón y la sombra se dirigía hacia el erizo azul que en ese momento estaba pasmado de miedo, el muñequito al fin llego a nuestro héroe y lo acuchillo con una pequeña navaja, Sonic logro reaccionar gracias a ese dolor y fue corriendo a su habitación…

-demonios la leyenda era cierta- dijo Sonic mientras sentía como el liquido viscoso y vital salía de su brazo

Sonic dio un quejido de dolor al sentir como de nuevo estaba siendo acuchillado en sus piernas, miro hacia abajo y estaba ese zorrito robot con una navaja, miraba a nuestro héroe fijamente a los ojos con una mirada perdida, con una inocencia maldita…

Sonic le dio una patada intento correr pero no podía por las heridas, estaba ya muy herido incluso para luchar, miro la puerta del baño hay podría esconderse un rato el muñeco comenzaba a moverse de nuevo se estaba levantando del piso, Sonic desesperadamente comenzó a cojear, tomo rápidamente su celular que estaba en su cama y entro al baño, metió su pierna en el agua que rápidamente se izo de color rojo por la sangre derramada en ella, Sonic abrió el botiquín tomo unas vendas y se dispuso a curarse mientras pensaba a quien llamaría…

No podía llamar a sus amigos estaban de vacaciones y para evitarse problemas no llevaron sus celulares con ellos… Shadow tampoco el estaba desde hace algunos días con Rouge ayudándola espiando a eggman, una llamada de celular seria fatal en su misión, la policía… lo tomaría como un loco…

En ese momento se escucho un horrible sonido, tails doll acuchillaba la puerta tenia un gran poder a pesar de ser tan pequeño Sonic miro por debajo de la `puerta y logro ver otra ves esa maldita sombra que lo había paralizado tails doll se dio cuenta y lentamente baja y hirió a sonic de nuevo, esta ves en su mejilla, Sonic se levanto la sangre no dejaba de salir… una gota recorrió su mejilla, su sangre estaba helada su piel se congelo y el se paralizo la gota cayo al piso Sonic pensó que ya era imposible escapar tails doll entraría y seria el fin para el valiente erizo azul…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

EL FIN?

Sonic no aguantaba mas, su corazón palpitaba cada ves mas rápido, sentía que se le iba a detener en cualquier momento, volteo a mirar la puerta la pequeña mano del muñeco lograba entrar, Sonic recordó a Amy marco rápidamente el numero pero la eriza rosada ya estaba durmiendo en la comodidad de su casa y sin ser molestada, Sonic sintió ira, celos y miedo, la mano del muñequito cada ves podía penetrar mas la puerta, la muerte de sonic estaba muy cerca, el erizo, que ya estaba vendado pensó que su única oportunidad de sobrevivir seria peleando, tails doll miro hacia dentro por el hueco que ya había hecho, Sonic lo miro… tenia una inocencia tan parecida a la de su amigo muerto… seria capaz de ver morir a alguien tan parecido a su amigo? Sonic movió ya cabeza el pensamiento era muy tonto, tails murió y ahora un robot parecido a el intentaba matarlo… por mas parecidos que fueran no eran iguales…

El muñeco logro entrar, Sonic retrocedió, mil pensamientos estaban un su cabeza… moriría antes de su aniversario con Shadow, si hubiera aceptado la invitación de su amiga podría haber vivido… los flojos de sus amigos disfrutando en la playa y el agonizando y con mucho miedo a morir… Tails doll no solo traía una navaja también llevaba un cuchillo que Sonic rápidamente identifico, era uno de los mas filosos que tenia… estaba guardado en los cajones como los demás cuchillos… el muñequito lo aventó hacia Sonic

Mientras tanto en la casa de Amy… ella despertaba, miro a la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama y se dio cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas… todas eran de Sonic intento llamar pero nadie contestaba…

Sonic estaba ya tirado en el piso, con el cuchillo encajado en su estomago, escucho el celular pero no pudo contestar y tails doll se acercaba lentamente con una navaja

Amy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaría mal, se levanto y salio corriendo, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a casa de Sonic…

Sonic veía a Tails doll aproximándose, un pensamiento recorrió su mente… el era un héroe no podía morir en manos de un muñeco… quito el cuchillo de su estomago y coloco su mano en la herida, el muñeco estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, Sonic se apoyo en la bañera para levantarse pero resbalo… Tails doll lo acuchillo de nuevo en su brazo, Sonic esta ves estaba furioso se levanto con un gran esfuerzo, tomo una toalla que estaba cerca de el y lo aventó sobre el muñeco, Sonic salio cojeando, estaba llegando a la cocina ahí tomaría algo para matar al maldito muñeco, estuchaba como se aproximaba, Sonic ya estaba en la cocina Tails doll entro detrás de el, el muñeco no lograba quitarse la toalla de encima pero ya la estaba acuchillando, Sonic entendió que esa era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, tomo el muñeco que intentaba salir, Sonic lo puso junto a su pecho sabiendo el peligro que corría comenzó a cojear desesperadamente, el pequeño robot acuchillaba desesperado hirió unas cuantas veces mas a Sonic pero este no se daba por vencido, metió al muñeco envuelto en la toalla al horno, lo encendió y miraba como la toalla se movía… después dejo de moverse, Tails doll había muerto… Sonic cayo al piso, escucho como un auto llegaba alguien tiro la puerta su amiga rosa por fin estaba ahí para auxiliarlo… llamaron a una ambulancia, al día siguiente Sonic dormía en el hospital… Shadow en cuanto supo fue a visitar a Sonic, pasaron un lindo día, Cuando Sonic regreso a casa limpio el desorden y encontró la cajita donde estaba el muñequito cuando lo compro…

Lo que ataco a nuestro héroe fue el espíritu que había tomado posesión de un muñeco, mato al muñeco pero el espíritu no muere cierto?

Sonic quedo paralizado por pensar eso, y decidió no darle importancia, después de todo ya no había visto al tails doll en un buen tiempo…

Y ustedes están seguros de que Tails doll no esta detrás de ustedes? O que no a tomado posesión de algún muñeco suyo?

Bueno adiós espero les halla gustado mi fic dejen sus Reviews… bye


End file.
